80daysfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Misshallery/Article templates for consistency
Here's a list of common article types that we host here and all the features they need to be truly 'complete'. It should serve as a good outline for anyone not sure what to put in new articles or how to proofread existing ones. Characters Model article: Passepartout '' *'Page quote:' add either a snippet of dialogue spoken by the character in question or a little extract of Passepartout's narrative that describes the character on the whole. *'Character infobox': fill in the key details of the character. of the character if you can locate their converse portait. *'Overview:' a short paragraph about the character. Include their name, aliases and a little bit about them. *Background: sums up what the character did in the run up to them appearing in the game and how they ended up in the position the player encounters them in. *'Role': what does the character do when you encounter them in game? Try to account for as many branching events as possible. *'Character': give an overview of the character's personality and relationships. *'Trivia': any miscellaneous information about the character, such as out-of-universe facts concerning them, or obscure references made to them in-game. Locations ''Model article: Cambridge '' *'Page quote:' a short quote from Passepartout's journal while in the location, or a snippet of dialogue from a character concerning the location. *'City infobox: alongside the information, add an image of the location cropped so that the scenery is at the centre. *'Overview: '''a short introduction about the place, perhaps mentioning the location of the area and the key scenarios the place features in. *'Events: detail what happens when Passpartout and Fogg explore or visit the hotel in the place, including the beginning/continuation of scenarios. *'Arrivals: '''use the new arrival/depature template the detail all transportation used to enter the location. *'Departures: 'use the new arrival/depature template the detail all transportation used to depart from the location. *'Market: 'list the items potentially sold in the area's market with the relevent template *'Trivia: 'any miscellaneous information about the location, like how the events in the place reflect reality or references to and from other parts of the games. Transport ''Model article: Galitzine Khodunki '' Note: this article format is uncertain and is open to a new look in the near future. *'Route infobox: 'Feature an image and relevent information about the mode of transport (hearts depleted and time taken should be the projected information stated prior to beginning the route) *'Overview: 'introduce the mode of transport with its key features. *'Events: 'describe all key happenings on board, including characters encountered and scenarios. *'Alterations: 'list any potential diversions or speeding up and slowing down of transport. *'Trivia: 'any miscellaneous information about the transport. Scenarios ''Model article: Black Rose Mystery Note: this article format is uncertain and is open to a new look in the near future. *Create a new section for each 'step' of the adventure that involves a new text bubble. Account for all different branching options and outcomes! Category:Blog posts